User talk:Kristof1124/Archive 3
REAL MODULE. could you put out your REAL Module? probe mission module? 21:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) the amazing deal ok i have a easier deal for you if you have any elemental earth, water, fire, air. i will give you an amount of rough dimonds. it deponds on how much you give me. thanks if you dont have any of those then it still ok. (talk)thire13 STORE 21:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Archive User talk:Kristof1124/Archive 2 Trator?????? What were you talking about on my talk page? Trator?????? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply of "Hi" Nice to meet you too! By the way,how did you know I was on here? I haven't made any edits in a while,my store isn't on the trade market,and barely anyone really has a link to my page. Doesn't really matter,though.- 22:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) You mean you created a link or you found a link?- 22:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. You mean when I said that about the DesignByMe or earlier?- 22:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) German77's page? Weird...I'll look at that.- 22:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh,I do remember that. Well,feel free to leave more messages on my page,but I'm going to go do some editing. You can clean up what I overlooked afterwards.:) - 22:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ha,okay. :) - 23:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm Rank 3,and my user ID is Hank3887. Why?- 23:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh,okay. I accepted you,and sent you a tire. Nice of me,eh? :P - 02:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Order I'd like 100 thornax please. I'm ordering here because with the new look, there is no link to the order page at your store. Thanks! 15:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Moved to Order Page 17:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I need some pipes but I could use clicks on my pet water bug in order to gain those pipes. I will trade items for clicks How many clicks will you give me for diamonds or 1000 thornax. BrickWheels (talk) 19:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) congratulations!!! (talk)thire13 STORE 03:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Deal? I need clicks on my Space Probe Mission Module (I promise it's not an ambush), so Iwas thinking we could click on each others' module (I already click twice on your ambush). Thanks,I appreciate it. 03:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) do you have 2 pipes or could you click my pet water bug to get those pipes? i only need 2 to complete rank 5. BrickWheels (talk) 20:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) hay we could finish the order now i am sorry about this problems i can only do this today or on next week STORE (talk) MLN 22:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you want to save Monaco skin sig here! tell everybody on every wiki! Let's save Monaco! 01:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Please leave the MLN bank in user space The MLN Bank does not belong in the main space. Please leave it in user space. Thanks. 23:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :The bank is not an officially supported idea. It needs to stay in user space. 01:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) could you click my space probe mission module? 14:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) order I would like 5 gauntlets banners, where do you want the clicks. My MLN username is: jelozier Limit? Sorry I know you're pretty much inactive but do you know the harvest limit of Lost Space Probes from the Interstellar Ambush Module? 22:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Not quite sure. The most I ever harvested was 5. 00:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that really helps. (no, I'm not being sarcastic) 22:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. 22:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Shopnav? How can I put The 10ROCK Shop on the shopnav? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 22:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Either go here and ask or ask an admin. 22:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought that was a different thing, but it's not! Thanks for helping me! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 02:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Signiture? I tried to make a sig for myself but it doesn't seem to work. Here is the page I made for it: User:legobatmankid10/Sig. Could you please help me? Now that I have a sig, do you know how to make in a box? for example, yours. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 01:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) sorry ya i kinda used up all of the banners i own on y rank or on the store so its taking a will to get back up the rank 8 starter pack is the only thing i need finished. so you want a hawk for free because of the eternal wait STORE (talk) MLN 22:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure, thanks!! 00:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) sig when i edit something my sig coding is all there how do you cut it down like yours Lego aquaman13[[User talk:Lego aquaman13|'talk']][[User:lego aquaman13/Super Surplus Shop!|'STORE']] }} 03:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Go to your and in the sig area, check the custom sig button, and replace whatever is in the sig box with this: . 20:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC) christmas is here! I no longer play MLN. 22:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 How is rank 9 doing? Do you need any help?-- 20:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey FHD. Rank 9 is ok. I don't play MLN very much anymore. I get on maybe once every 5 days just to harvest. I just need 24 more transperant lego bricks to become rank 10. Once I'm rank 10 I'm gonna quit MLN. 22:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Join the Rank 9 Alliance Hi, I made this thing called the Rank 9 Alliance where Rank 9 users can work together to get to Rank 10 by offering clicks and items, and I was wondering if you would like to join. For more info and to sign up, please click here. Thank You! 23:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but i don't play MLN very much anymore. I just need 24 transperent lego bricks to become rank 10 and then I'm gonna quit MLN. 22:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Page Deletes I see that FreddyderHamster beat me to it. 21:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :) -- 16:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question U asked why I've got rank 3 modules? First, I have Rank 4 modules now and second, I'm not in rank 2! That's just a glitch wich also disables me more clicks! HEY THERE??? Since you retired MLN, it seems logical if I take you off my symbiosis. I know I promised to keep you up forever, but if you don't need the grey bricks and will never use them, I think I should make use of the slots that module is in. Thanks, 02:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That is completly fine. I will still keep you in my symbiosis though. 02:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) MALPLE STORY???? Hey I play Maple Story too! My friends and even my teacher plays Maple Story!erty49! (talk) 01:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) What world? I play in Scania. And what type of character do you have and what level is he. I have a level 53 Evan. 01:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Im in Scania(like you!) and im lv123,nightwalker(one of the best types my friend said) He is a lv49 dont know what world be hes a nightwalker(like me!). My teacher is in lv59 thats all I know about my teacher.Probaly she's a thief. Maple Story does not work for me on my comp but on my cousins comp.Erty49 (talk) 01:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, levl 123! What's your character's name? I want to add you. Also how many mesos do you have. I need 10mill to get a dragon mount and I only have 2 mill. So I wouldn't mind an extra mill or two. I'm trying to kill Balrog right now. How often do you get on MapleStory? 01:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I have 12 mill I can give you 3 mill to boost you up.Do you have a pet? I have a red dragon. Im only on MP about 1-2 times in a week but Balrog was not really hard to beat but hard,very hard,very very hard.Erty49 (talk) 01:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) What's your characters name? Mines ChrisEvan98. I want to add you. We should try to play together at some point. And thanks for being willing to give my a few mill. I really need it. And no I don't have a pet. 15:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey???? How do you make your sig like when you hover your mouse over it text with links apper how did you do it? I can do it for you if you want. And I can make a sig page for you. 23:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I have a sig page but I cant hid my sig like yours--[[User:Erty49|